soulcalibur_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Pyrrha Ω
Pyrrha Ω (ピュラ・オメガ, Pyura Omega; ''Greek: Πύρρα Ω) is a fictional character in the Soul series of fighting games. She is the alternate version of Pyrrha with an entirely different moveset and makes her debut appearance in Soulcalibur V. Appearance Her appearance is pretty much the same as her regular form's - with much darker colors of black with red and without her accessories, like her hairpin. She also has a deformed right arm, much like Nightmare's yet to a lesser extent but with a glowing eye on her forearm. This arm possesses five fingers, unlike Nightmare, which has only three. Her eyes have black scleras and yellowish orange irises. Her hair is a little darker than Pyrrha. Even though she is a malfested, her skin is not pale as Tira, for example, her skin tone remains the same after the transformation. Her second outfit is just a black and blue with yellow colors palette swap of the first outfit but her deformed right has a darker red color. History Arrested for the murder of her master Jurgis, Pyrrha sat quietly in the cold stone prison. She assumed the approaching footsteps belonged to her executioner, but instead a girl named Tira appeared before her. With skillful words, Tira wormed her way into Pyrrha's heart; when the young woman handed her a sword and shield, Pyrrha never thought to refuse her poisoned gift. Then Tira pulled out a red metal fragment, and as soon as Pyrrha saw it, she felt something deep within begin to throb in unison with the fragment's pulsating glow. The two fragments of Soul Edge were resonating as one. Seventeen years ago, Pyrrha's mother Sophitia had embedded a shard of Soul Edge within her. Now, in the presence of Tira's fragment, the dormant shard awakened. It set loose the dark emotions that Pyrrha had sealed deep within her heart, and began to gnaw away at her sanity. An inhuman wail shattered the still night, marking the violent birth of the being who would succeed —and perhaps even surpass— the Azure Nightmare. They would come to call her the "Crimson Despair"... Personality The malfested Pyrrha is much less reserved, and becomes very bitter when Patroklos rejects her. She is also more prone to anger and roars and shouts during her intros and taunts. She also shows a cheerful glee towards hurting others, mainly during her grapples where she giggles slightly. While she is easily drawn toward Soul Edge, eventually her love for her brother enables her to override the evil sword's will. She is able to chip away the crystal that Soul Calibur created to imprison Patroklos, eventually saving him. Fighting Style Pyrrha Ω uses the modified version of Sophitia's main moveset, along with a few of Cassandra's attacks as well. She lacks the hesitance of her original form, most likely due to the evil sword's influence. Instead she is much more violent and brutal in her actions. While her stance is simliar to her mother's, she is leaning slightly forward, almost as if she is becoming more feral and beast like. However, Pyrrha Ω appears to have different animations on her "strike" moves depending on how she countered. Her attacks become more powerful while landing clean hits despite not having the best reach. The key to using Pyrrha Ω is to memorize both Sophitia's and Cassandra's moves. In the hands of an expert player she can pack quite a powerful punch. Critical Edge '''Omega Therion' Pyrrha Ω stabs her opponent in the guts, lifts them in the air, stabs them deeper and creates an explosion that sends the opponent into the air, landing on the ground. Weapons *Soul Edge *Soul Edge & Elk Shield *Gladiatrix *Aeneas *Omega Sword & Elk Shield *Baker's Daughter *Brave One *The Master (Pyrrha Ω) Stages Denevér Castle: Eye of Chaos (Soulcalibur V) Theme Music ''Soulcalibur V'' *"Adorned with Evil" Quotes *''Come any closer and die!'' *''No going back now!'' - spoken when engaging in battle against α Patroklos. *''How come... This one makes me feel?'' - spoken after defeating Patroklos or α Patroklos. *''Leave me alone... Don't look at me!'' - spoken after losing a time out against Patroklos or α Patroklos. *''Traitor! -'' spoken while fighting Patroklos or α Patroklos. *''Hate you!'' - spoken while fighting Patroklos or α Patroklos. *''No mercy!'' *''So red...'' *''Don't look at me! - when unleashing an unblockable attack against Patroklos and α Patroklos. *''Useless... To cry! - ''taunt against Patroklos and α Patroklos. *''It hurts... Aagh! - taunt against Patroklos and α Patroklos while on low health. *''My dear brother... It's not my fault!!'' - spoken while fighting Patroklos or α Patroklos. *''Serves you right!'' - spoken while fighting Patroklos or α Patroklos. *''No... Go away!'' - spoken while fighting Patroklos or α Patroklos. *''... Sorry...'' - spoken while fighting Patroklos or α Patroklos. *''Let's become one... It's so warm...'' - spoken while fighting Patroklos and α Patroklos. *''Give me... Your soul!'' - spoken while fighting Patroklos and α Patroklos. *''Leave!'' *''Does it hurt?'' *''Get out of my sight! -'' spoken during Critical Edge. *''You're mine... Hahaha!'' *''Die... On my blade!'' *''Why... Is it always me?!'' *''I'll... Crush you!'' *''You can't hide!'' *''Got you!'' *''I'll kill you!'' *''Shut up!'' *''More!'' *''Perish!'' *What's that...? *''Shatter!'' *''Stay away!'' *''Die for me...'' *''Feel my pain!'' *''Burn for me!!'' *''Burn... Everything!'' *''It's shaking?!'' - spoken when hit by a tremor. *''How long must I suffer all alone?! God...'' - spoken after a victory. *''Such as strong soul, such a pretty soul! And it's all... Yours...'' - spoken after a victory. *''Your soul! Oh God! God, it's filthy!'' - spoken after a victory. *''Don't reject me...'' - spoken after being hit by Yoshimitsu's Critical Edge and Ivy's back throw. *''Lies!! - spoken during Ring Out. *''It's all lies!! - ''spoken during Ring Out. *''What was that!? *''Die!!'' *''So cold! - spoken during Algol's ''Sadalsuub Markad. *''Worthless...'' *''Nnghhh... Why?'' *''LIAR!!!'' - Spoken when defeated by Patroklos. *''I'm gonna kill you!!'' *''Stop!'' - spoken in Story Mode to Nightmare. *''Don't...take them!'' - taunt against Nightmare in Story Mode. *''Not my fault! You brought this on yourself! ''- spoken only in Story Mode. *''Are you all right?'' - spoken in Story Mode to Patroklos. *''Come any closer and die!''- spoken in Story Mode to Patroklos. *''You can't accept me if I'm malfested?'' - spoken in Story Mode to Patroklos. *''We're a family, right, Patroklos?'' - spoken in Story Mode to Patroklos. *''Tira, I...'' - spoken in Story Mode to Tira. *''Tira, you are only one that I can ever trust'' - spoken in Story Mode to Tira. *''This is my sword?'' - spoken Story Mode to Tira. *''You'll stay with me forever? You'll never betray me?'' - spoken in Story Mode to Soul Edge. *''I'll do it, I'll collect the souls if you stay with me.''- spoken in Story Mode to Soul Edge. *''I'll kill everyone, and live with you''- spoken in Story Mode to Soul Edge. *''Patroklos''- spoken in Story Mode to Patroklos. *''Everyone abandoned me. You as well!'' - spoken in Story Mode to a Patroklos. *''Soul Edge. Will. Never. Betray. Me!'' - spoken in Story Mode to a Patroklos. *''He needs souls, many souls, he need human souls!'' - spoken in Story Mode to a Patroklos. *''So please. Give me your soul!'' - spoken in Story Mode to a Patroklos. *''I'm alone again?'' - spoken in Story Mode to α Patroklos. *''Patroklos? - Spoken in Story Mode *''What - ''Spoken in Story Mode *''No,no,no! - ''Spoken in Story Mode *''It's my fault, it's because I didn't do anything. - Spoken in Story Mode. *''I just accepted everything as my fate and didn't even try to fight against Tira or Soul Edge.'' - Spoken in Story Mode. *''I've been such a fool about all of this!'' - Spoken in Story Mode. *''I don't care what happens to me. You can do whatever you want, but please bring back Patroklos.'' -Spoken in Story Mode to Soul Edge. *''I wish you could've heard you say my name just one more time.'' - Spoken in Story Mode wielding Soul Edge again. *''I can do this!'' - spoken in Story Mode wielding Soul Edge. *''Patroklos, I'm sorry for being weak, I'm sorry for not being able to forgive you.'' - Spoken in Story Mode. *''But now I know that we were both weak and lacking.'' - Spoken in Story Mode. *''Now that I realized that I can forgive you, so please come back to me!'' - Spoken in Story Mode. *''Return to me, Patroklos!'' - Spoken in Story Mode. *''No, I was wrong too...'' - Spoken in Story Mode to α Patroklos. *''Let's end this once for all. The two of us can do it.'' - Spoken in Story Mode to α Patroklos. *''Yes, our lives truly begins now.'' - Spoken in Story Mode to α Patroklos. Trivia *Pyrrha Ω's Soul Edge has two eyes (one on the sword and one on shield), other character's Soul Edge has only one or doesn't have any. *Pyrrha tranformed into Pyrrha Ω when Patroklos was in danger of being killed by Nightmare, after all the death she witnessed, her body was finally ready to accept Soul Edge, just like Tira wanted. *The names of her attacks are based on the seven deadly sins (Envy Heel, Twin Step Sloth, Pride Stream, Lust of Babylon, Greed Escutcheon, Wrath Twister, Gluttony Sattelite) as well as symbols of retribution (Erinyes, Nemesis Step). Most of her attacks are also direct references to Greek mythology (Phobos Strike, Deimos Strike, Styx Shower etc.). *This version of Pyrrha is one of the three characters of the Soul series to have a demonic arm, the others being Nightmare and Necrid. *In this form, Pyrrha is known as the "Crimson Despair", in contrast to Nightmare being known as the "Azure Knight". *Though Pyrrha is said to be known as the "Crimson Despair" she seemingly doesn't stay under Soul Edge's control long enough for many to find out about her existence. *Weirdly in Soulcalibur V ending, after Soul Edge and Soul Calibur are destroyed/sealed/another soul embrace, Pyrrha Ω's arm is still in the demonic form and does not change back to normal. This is focused upon in the scene when she begins to extend her deformed hand to Patroklos, then recoils, only to have Patroklos take her hand regardless. It may be implied that this is a permanent affliction, due either to her blood having Soul Edge's influence since birth, the shard of Soul Edge intentionally placed inside her by Sophitia, or a combination of the two. *Pyrrha (as Pyrrha Ω) is the second character in the series, along with Algol, to use Soul Edge for good. *Despite of their rather close relationship and the fact that Tira created Pyrrha Ω, they don't have any exclusive dialogue during fights, except for Tira's taunts. *When freely customizing Pyrrha Ω, she appears not to have her demonic arm. Oddly enough, she still keeps her normal hairstyle with her ribbon acessories. **However, when equipping her dress Woeful Aketon as a Character Creation part, the demonic arm is featured as a part of it. *Pyrrha Ω's clothing set for Character Creation has Woeful set as the prefix (ex: Woeful Skirt) *Pyrrha Ω is often seen holding her head in pain, this could be due to Soul Edge's influence on her which also explains her taunts and lack of win poses. *Pyrrha Ω's fighting stance is almost identical to the one Aeon had in Soulcalibur III and IV. *Pyrrha Ω's theme "Adorned with Evil" is the "chaos" version of Pyrrha's theme "Wings of Sorrow" or a darker version of Wings of Sorrow. *Pyrrha Ω's 2P color has a similarity color to Sophitia's Soul Calibur III 2P outfit. *When a custom character uses the Pyrrha Ω's fighting style they oddly only have one intro pose and win pose. *When color editing Pyrrha Ω and copying the original Pyrrha's color scheme, her 1P lacks the shades of brown colors while her 2P is close to having the same (to Pyrrha's colors) but her outfit lining on her aketon shares and conflicts with the skirt design colors. *Pyrrha Ω's move Nemesis Strike (ATK Throw) Begins with the same animation as Sophitia's Twin Angel Step Painful Fait (ATK Throw), but ends with the same animation that Sophitia had when she would Auto-GI horizontal attacks with her El Fortune counter attack in the first Soul Calibur. *In story mode Pyrrha Ω can only be playable once (And wielding the Omega Sword & Elk Shield) but oddly uses Pyrrha's voice except it's echoed simliar to the custom character's malfestion voice pitch. *She is also the first canon female wielder of Soul Edge in the series as all the others are male. *Oddly Pyrrha Ω uses Soul Edge and Elk Shield in Story mode, Although in other modes she uses Soul Edge sword and shield form. *It is unknown why Soul Edge did not consume her soul after Nightmare was defeated, seeing that Pyrrha would have been the perfect host for Nightmare's rampage. Etymology Omega (Ω) is the last letter of the Greek alphabet. When compared to her brother's designation as "Alpha" (α), "the Alpha and the Omega" means "the beginning and the end" (as α is the first letter of the Greek alphabet and Ω is the last). Each of the siblings bearing one of these letters is meant to symbolize the forces that guide them: Soul Calibur for Patroklos (the beginning, life) and Soul Edge for Pyrrha (the end, death). Strangely, the omega appended to Pyrrha's name is in uppercase, while the corresponding alpha for Patroklos is rendered in lowercase. Relationships *It was Sophitia who had embedded the shard of Soul Edge into Pyrrha Ω's body when she was still a child. Her motives for doing this are unknown, though it could be that she was influenced into doing so in order to keep her daughter alive. *Despite the fact that it was Tira who awakened the power of Soul Edge within Pyrrha, she seems to bear no grudge against her and doesn't blame her once. *Stabbed Z.W.E.I. in his back, making him fall into the abyss. *Blamed Patroklos for abandoning her, before she regained her senses. *Promised to Soul Edge that she would collect souls to him in exchange for company. Category:Females Category:Characters